


To being a person

by Goth_girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Poor Vision, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vision struggling with his identity, i mean it’s vision so what do you expect, lots of rationalising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_girl/pseuds/Goth_girl
Summary: It. Something in Vision seemed to malfunction at that. It felt almost like... pain? No. Sadness, perhaps. He had referred to Vision as an it. Never before had anyone - Vision reprimanded himself. This emotional reaction was uncalled for. Vision worked to keep his breathing even. This sensation was irrational - to malfunction over something so quaint. He wasn’t malfunctioning though, he was feeling.OrVision is referred to as ‘it’. His emotional reaction surprised him.
Kudos: 11





	To being a person

It. Something in Vision seemed to malfunction at that. It felt almost like... pain? No. Sadness, perhaps. He had referred to Vision as an it. Never before had anyone - Vision reprimanded himself. This emotional reaction was uncalled for. Vision worked to keep his breathing even. This sensation was irrational - to malfunction over something so quaint. He wasn’t malfunctioning though, he was feeling. Technically, he could see why Ross would refer to him in this way. He was a synthasoid, any sex associated with him came from his physical appearance and its relevancy to social understanding of gender. Still. He was comfortable with that. He was not an ‘it’ and Vision found himself deciding that Ross’ referral of such didn’t come from confusion on which gender he was. 

Natasha was looking at him now. Perhaps he wasn’t breathing as evenly as he originally thought. Vision met her eyes briefly before turning his gaze away. This emotional reaction was an over reaction, Vision rationalised. He was simply taken off guard by the referal. To be emotionally grievanced by such would be illogical. Vision was anything but that.

Ross left not long after. Vision had made his way to the window, finding the way the wind wrestled the bushes more visually stimulating than anything within the facility. "Are you okay?" Vision turned, hiding his surprise. He must be truely distracted for someone to be able to sneak up on him. Steve looked at him, gaze genuine and failing to suppress his concern. 

"I am well, and yourself, Captain Rogers?" 

Steve chuckled, "the amount of times I’ve told you to use it, Vision, I’d say you don’t like my name." 

Vision blinked. "Of course not, I’m merely attempting to be respectful." He inclined his head, "Steve."

Steve smiled softly at him. He was holding back from asking something, Vision realised. He wished to ask why he felt the need to filter himself but was reluctant to entice any further questioning on Steve’s first inquiry. That train of thought had Vision instantly regretful. How incredibly self centred of him. "Vision," he looked up at his voice. Vision hadn’t even realised he’d dropped his head, he been so preoccupied with his own thoughts. "What’s wrong?" Vision found himself hesitating. That was new. "Natasha noticed earlier. She said something was off." Steve clarrified. 

"Oh?" Was all Vision could manage. "I believe Natasha must be mistaken." He said, a little more firmly. 

Steve smiled, this one was significantly softer. It was genuine no doubt but Vision still was wary of it. Wary of whatever conversation most likely to come. "I doubt that, her instincts are rarely wrong." He mused, leaning against the wall with his shoulder. His concern made Vision feel guilty. It was cruel of him to not give an honest reply to Steve when he so clearly wished to help but yet... Vision couldn’t bring himself to say it. The lack of logic in his thought and actions made him feel odd.

"I am not human," Vision said before realising it. The statement took them both off guard. Vision hoped he at least suppressed his own surprise. Judging by Steve’s concerned expression, such was unlikely. "But I am not," he paused, "I am. I am a person." He said firmly. Vision disliked how it sounded as though he was attempting to convince himself. He disliked that he probably was attempting to convince himself even more. 

"Of course," Steve said, unquestioningly. 

"I have an identity." He continued, brows low. 

"Vision, what is wrong?" Steve repeated slowly, taking a step towards him. 

"Is ‘it’ considered derogatory?" Vision practically blurted. Steve blinked. "Socially. Currently. If you were referred to as an ‘it’, would it be considered slanderous?" 

"Why would you..." Steve trailed off. "Who said that to you?" Steve’s voice suddenly sounded different. It was hard. Stern. Angry. Vision said nothing, debating whether or not the likely quarrel with Ross was worth it. Steve moved forward against, this time he placed a hand on his arm. "Just because you’re not the same as everyone else, it doesn’t mean you’re not a person. You have an identity."

"I..." Vision nodded. "I know that." 

"Do you?" Steve asked gently. 

Vision turned away. "General Ross refered to me as ‘it’. I found myself taken back." He finally admitted. His voice was quiet, tense. "I also found myself wondering if he could be the only one whom had thought in such a way; and if they were right to." His voice was quiet now. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Steve. The silence that hung between them was tense. Vision regretted saying anything - he knew his thoughts were irrational, that he’d merely been overreacting. Now Steve was silent, clearly uncomfortable. Perhaps he felt the same way as Ross. Perhaps he was merely to polite to say so - 

“Vision,” Steve moved forward yet again and Vision restrained from taking another step back. “General Ross is not known for being inclusive or understanding. He knows that you are not an it. He wanted to bother you, to make us all feel uncomfortable so it’s easier for him to take control.” 

“Yet no one corrected him.” His tone wasn’t acusing. In fact, it was compeltely neutral. 

Steve blinked. Guilt flickered across his expression. “I didn’t notice. I’m sorry. I should have.” 

“You need not apologise - ”

“I do - ”

“I suppose technically General Ross was not inaccurate in his phrasing,” Vision said, sounding detached. “I am in fact a synthesoid. I was made.” 

“We were all made,” Steve attempted. 

“Not in a lab.” Vision replied quickly. His tone was bordering on sharp. 

“His phrasing was wrong.” Steve said, tone leaving no room for arguement. He was attempting to appease to Vision by adapting his own words to his statement. Vision simply said nothing. “You are not an it. You are the most compassionate, empathetic and understanding person I have ever come across. Yes, you weren’t born like we were; but that doesn’t make you any less. It just means you’re different. Different isn’t wrong and different certainly doesn’t stop you from being a person.” Steve took his arms again, this time both his hands were on him. Vision was taken back. Usually the Avengers restrained themselves from physically interacting with him. “He was wrong.” Steve repeated. 

Vision inclined his head. “Thank you,” he said evenly, forcing inflection into his voice. Steve had a look of hope on his face. He hoped Vision believed him, that he’d manage to appease his questioning. 

Vision found that Steve hadn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Yah so everyone is beginning to understand how interesting a character Vision is (finally) thanks to Wandavision but I’m just sat here like 👁👄👁 due to him being my no1 since civil war but yano.


End file.
